Cribs and other infant beds; of the type which include side walls for retaining the infant therein, are frequently equipped with bumper pads. These pads are usually an after-market item and typically comprise a cushioned body tied, or otherwise affixed to the side wall of the bed. The bumper pad cushions the side wall preventing harm to the baby. The design of prior art bumper pads has generally been found to be unsatisfactory, particularly for older and more active babies. The prior art bumper pads are typically affixed by tying to the rails of the crib, and as the baby moves about it can push the bumper pad causing is to ride up the rail thereby exposing side wall of the crib. Furthermore, it has been found that a number of accidents have resulted when a baby pushes its arm or leg beneath the bumper pad and through the crib rails. Bumper pads of various types are also used in combination with more conventional beds of the type used for youths, as well as with adult beds, as for example in hospitals, nursing homes or private residences. Problems similar to those described above are encounter with such pads.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide bumper pads for beds which are not prone to ride up the side rails and which prevent an infant or adult from pushing its arms or legs beneath the pad and through the rails. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,090 discloses a crib bumper pad which includes a set of snap fasteners which engage corresponding fasteners mounted on the crib mattress so as to retain the bumper pad. This assembly requires a modification to the crib mattress which interferes with the placement of a sheet on the mattress; furthermore, this design does not eliminate the possibility of an infant pushing its foot or arm beneath the pad. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,799 discloses a crib mattress having bumper pads integral therewith. While this design prevents an infant from pushing its arms or legs beneath the pad, it necessitates the purchase of a special mattress, and the presence of the permanently attached bumper pads complicates the making of the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,824 discloses a crib bumper pad which includes a number of separate bumper units attached to a large cloth sheet. The sheet is passed beneath the mattress, and the bumper units are folded up and supported on an upper edge of the bed. While this design eliminates the problem of the pad riding up, and prevents a child from pushing an arm or a leg through the bed, use of this bumper pad is difficult, because the mattress must be removed for placement of the pad.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a bumper pad which can be affixed to a crib or other bed and which is not easily displaced and which functions to prevent a sleeper from pushing an arm or a leg through the bed. The pad should be easy to use and not require modification of the bed. As will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides a self-contained, easy to use, low cost bumper pad which achieves these goals. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.